


I Lost Myself, I Cant Lost You

by GhostsCanLie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner is a good dad, Crime Fighting, Good Friends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Science Bros, Super Soldier Serum, Testing - Freeform, ThunderScience - Freeform, test subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsCanLie/pseuds/GhostsCanLie
Summary: Do you know what its like to be taken as a child and manipulated, to be pushed and shoved and filled and changed before you can even know yourself? To be injected and tested and tied down while you screamed? To have your entire world taken from you only to be built up around lies and manipulation, to be created for someone else's pleasure.Bruce didn't, but he knew how to stop it from happening to these kids.!! Tags will be updated as the story updates, please be careful while reading. Child abuse and harm is mentioned - Needles as well !!We need more good Bruce and Thor content in this fandom and this is not it, But hey, i'm trying





	I Lost Myself, I Cant Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First Marvel Writing i'm posting! So i have really bad social anxiety - so i do really prefer kudos over comments. I do love comments!! i just don't respond most of the time because of my anxiety - if you have suggestions or want to talk to me about marvel i do love making friends and i have a discord! just ask!
> 
> Enjoy

The sky was a mixture of a deep blue and swirls of a lighter blue that dusted across the darker color like a canvas. There were no clouds, no white interrupting the mixture of the blue that seemed to not only surround the sky, but wrap itself around the buildings. The blue seemed to sweep across the streets and fill people's eyes with hope, curiosity or doubt and dread. The blue was only edged back as the city began to light up, the yellows mixing with the blues to make the city light up more. 

Bruce was never one for nature, never one for laying on his back with the grass tickling his cheek and the edges of his fingertips, as he watched the stars above him, showing him all he could have, all he could know but he was still so short from grasping it all. He never liked going outside much, never liked the way the sun felt against his skin, prickling it and making him itchy. The way the rain touched his skin and made him shiver, only wanting to curl up and sleep. He never liked nature, but in this moment, the blue that started to wrap around avenger tower made him reconsider that. 

Tony had asked them all to stay. Bruce had never seen a man with so much outer confidence, so sheepish. He explained that he had the room for it and it would be easier for all the avengers to just stay in one place. Steve had been the first to agree, a bright smile pulling at the features of the tan skin, showing confidence and happiness to the man with little confidence. He watched the scientist light up at the other agreeing before looking to the others. Clint shrugged and looked to Natasha who raised a brow. Clint responded with another shrug before Natasha looked back to tony and agreed for the both of them. Thor said he would join them when he could, and would gladly take a room. 

Then there was Bruce.

Bruce had made himself distant, after the big guy came into play. He didn’t like having friends, having family, having people that not only counted on him but also had to be there when he turned on them making him watch their faces turn to guilt and horror. But tony looked to him and the smile that the others had placed on his lips turned more hesitant and he began to fidget slightly. “I have a lab on the tower floor.” Tony said as a way to convince the man who already had his mind made up “big windows. Big big gorgeous windows. Or! I can cover them up!” he added quickly. 

“Yea tony, i’ll stay.” Bruce said softly, his eyes down before glancing up to the other man. “But only for the windows.” He added with a sly smile and tony's face absolutely lit up.

“You made a joke!” tony laughed and looked to everyone else “oh my god he made a joke! I broke Bruce, he's making jokes!” he crowed happily, the brown eyes glistening. And in that moment he believed, he made the right choice. 

And now, in this moment as he sat at his chair watching the yellow eat away at the blue as the city lights turned on one by one, he knew he made the right choice. 

The windows were really beautiful, showing him everything in the city yet not showing everyone on the outside what was inside. All of his inventions and his projections were hidden safely from the outside world, yet the outside world isn't safe from his eyes. It was a fresh feeling, like for once the world outside was trapped and not him. He should be working, he actually had time to work - the avengers were out on a mission (not code green and Clint was still hiding from the battlefield) and he finally had a moment of silence. He didn't mind tony always talking even when he was focused on work, but tony was always in the lab with him. It was nice to have time alone. 

He finally tore his eyes from the window and looked to the mess of the workshop. The workshop really was huge. There was a side for tony specifically and a side specifically for him. It hadn't started like that, it had started just Bruce's lab as promised and tony had his own. Things had just...merged. Bruce found he slightly hated the quiet, too much of his thoughts coming out, and Tony worked better when he talked aloud to someone, even if he didn't know exactly what he was saying and the listener didn't either. So Tony started coming down to work on smaller things then one day Bruce moved a large space for him and tony just moved his stuff in and they worked. 

Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes under the thin frame glasses before pulling them off completely and setting them aside and leaning back in the reclining chair and letting out a loud breath as he pulled his hands down and let them fall by his side. His head was now tilted back against the chair, his eyes watching the ceiling before he managed to pull his head up and stand, grabbing the glasses and walking to his desk, picking up a nearby paper he had thrown aside. 

He hasn't really been..working on anything. He had mainly been focusing on himself, trying to open himself up to the others kindness. He’s noticed that Steve has tried to visit him more, smile and listen to anything Bruce had to blabber on about before politely taking his leave. Clint sometimes came down when he had a nightmare, knowing Bruce would be awake and make him some of his relaxing tea and just let him sit in silence. Clint was actually funny and clever and admitted to playing dumb so he could hide himself more. Now Clint came during the day for a small lunch break they both needed. Thor came down the most often - besides tony of course - as he was always asking about what Bruce was doing, insistent on learning what humans knew or didn't know. After awhile he started to ask more about Bruce. Asking him about what he did in his childhood, what he liked to do in his spare time, anything he could think of. It was nice...to have someone to break him away from work.

Several someones. 

“Doctor Banner.” The voice caused the scientist to jerk his head up at the ceiling, his breath catching in his throat before realizing it was JARVIS. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He often forgot there was an AI that watched over him and usually the AI gave him a gentle warning sign if he was needed but lost deep in thought “I apologize for alarming you, i tried to get a hold of you with the calming lights but it did not work.” The voice continued and Bruce huffed out a small grateful laugh. Tony really was an amazing man. 

“It's alright,” The doctor reassured, even though the computer didn't need it. “What do you need me for?” he asked the AI, cleaning the glasses he still held in his hands. 

“I wish to inform you to look outside.” The AI suggested and Bruce felt his brows burrow together in confusion. He let out a small huff at the little information that the AI gave him. Tony was also a cocky man, so that explained it. He walked back to the window before placing the glasses back on his face, the sight outside only furthered his confusion. The clear blue skies that he had seen only moments ago was almost pitch black, the yellow lights of the city having a hard time fighting the dark that swallowed around it. The sky was filled with the gray clouds swallowing up the sky that had been a beautiful blue Bruce had savored moments before. In the distance there was a strike of thunder. 

“Where is the location of Thor?” Bruce asked Jarvis quietly, even though he knew the answer. 

“He is still in Asgard, Doctor.” The AI informed him and Bruce let out a small noise of frustration. There was no way that thunder could manipulate that fast with not a cloud in the sky. He shook his head, he was not dealing with this. This was not a code green. This was a spiderman problem. Or a, the avengers will deal with it when they get back problem. “Also Doctor Banner.” the AI spoke up again. “I wish to inform you this situation might include a child, and needs immediate assistance”

Bruce hated Tony for making a damn good AI.


End file.
